1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in metal forming tools with elongated extensions fixed to the tool face in general, more particularly to hand held tools for straightening the shell of bayonet type electrical connectors, both on the inside and outside surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, tools for straightening electrical connectors, specifically BNC type, have been limited to devices that reshape the internal diameter only. Loew in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,603 issued Dec. 24, 1968 teaches a tool having a tip portion with a maximum outer dimension slightly less than the internal dimension of an outer body portion of the electrical connector. This permits frictional contact of the tip portion inside the connector for reshaping the outer body to the maximum dimension. This tip further contains a tapered lower portion permitting initial insertion into the bent shell. While the art of straightening cylindrical objects by insertion of an internal plug is well known, recently BNC connectors have additional problems. The tolerance of this type of connector allows little variation in roundness of the outer shell as the mating plug must innerface and conform exactly to the internal and external diameter of the shell. When this style of connector was developed by the military some four decades ago, BNC designating a Bayonet Navy connector, the signals conducted through the joint were in the 50 Mega Hertz range. With advancing technology, the frequency has been elevated to as high as 4 Gega Hertz. The tolerance on the connector has become increasingly important, as the higher frequencies may have the wave length changed by the connector if the fit is not in exact conformance. At lower frequencies this tolerance is less significant, however, if the shell is out of round the plug may be inserted into the connector, but a ground float may change the actual signal impulse. It has been noted that extremely high frequency actually radiates waves from the bayonets protrusions located on the side of the shell. With this problem in mind, prior art simply relies upon a frictional internal contact which, if the shell is slightly oval in shape, does not entirely conform even though attachment is possible. The material tends to spring back to its oval shape after the tool is removed leaving irregular surface contact and the subsequent aberation in the signal.
For background purposes, and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,235 issued to Loranger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,649 of Isenhour.